


Extremes

by Sugakookie_1993



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England Needs Tea (Hetalia), How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, Pirate England (Hetalia), Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugakookie_1993/pseuds/Sugakookie_1993
Summary: England loved many. It was no surprise and she loved each differently and each loved her.





	Extremes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hot, Warm, Cool, Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937140) by [Yombatable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yombatable/pseuds/Yombatable). 



> Please comment, that would really make my day. Also please ignore some of the notes at the end that you would already know as those were the footnote of when i had this as a school essay.

**Too Hot**

She loved Scotland hot. The kind of heat that made their mother fall for her father. The heat of bruises after nights spent apart. Hot like the fiery shade of red that adorned Scotland's head like dancing flames. Hot like the trail of pain that seems to follow them along. England loved Scotland hot just like the feeling of war again.

 __They were rivals in the_ _ __w__ _ _arfield, lovers outside the unforgiving eyes of the military. Romeo and Juliet with the oddest circumstances_ _ __, bound to there people no matter the cause._ _ __Then it happened the haunting chill of a gunshot._ _

__“Ali!” she screeched across the battlefield._ _ __Voice betraying her mind. They may have been nations yet they knew better then anyone that all it took was a fatal blow for even the most_ _ __powerful_ ___empires to fall._ _

__“Kirkland! Fraternizing with the enemy are ye?” an opposing general taunted._ _

__As the sun dawned and temporary halts were made, opening the makeshift infirmary Alice sighed relief as she heard steady breathing while she ran her fingers across flaming red hair. Like a flowing river, Alice realized her and Allister could easily be mistaken for their parents after all what reason would Britannia have for falling for Vannius ¹_ _ __ __as hard as she did. And just like war Alice loved the thrill yet as the days wore on she knew that once she left she would never comeback the same. But she did leave. She left her nation, Scotland and everything she stood for_ _ __._ _

__It was the end of the first opium trading war that Alice_ _ __finally came back to her nation. Only this time with the young island of Hong Kong². Grabbing Alice’s wrist, Allister pulled her into an old abandoned room of Alice’s manor._ _

__“ What are you planing Albion³ ? Taking in another colony so soon after the thirteen colonies_ _ _ _4_ _ __. We both know you clearly aren’t stable enough to be taking care of your self much less a colony.” The older nation hissed in Gaelic._ _

__“Alba_ _ _ _5_ _ __, I'm not sure what your talking about. He was given to me by China. I couldn't just leave him there. I’m not one of you Celtic nations after all.” she hissed back._ _

* * *

 

**Too Warm**

She wanted Wales warm. The type of warm from tea made perfectly. Wales was perfection too hot to be cold yet too cold to be hot. The warm, soft smiles that only he gave. Yet the cold harsh glares she knows all too well. England wanted Wales warm like the warmth of tea.

 __Grabbing the kettle on the stove, she poured into her favourite teacup. Hearing light footsteps come down the floor she proceeded to quietly say, "Dyl, there's tea in the kettle if you wish_ _ __,_ _ __" and there it was the smile that could light up all of London and was soft enough to rival the lights of Alice's favourite county, Bunny._ _

__Hours passed and as she slowly started typing_ _ __, t_ _ __here it was the harsh glare that seemed to follow her no matter what. "Dylan? Is there a problem?"_ _ __h__ _ _er voice quiet, barely above a whisper_ _

__"I just want you to myself. Is that selfish?"_ _ __the_ _ __brunet_ ___asked_ _ __voice taut._ _

__Shaking her head, he smiled and all would be okay for the few seconds they had where the world would have meant nothing._ _

__Centuries past and it was at a world meeting where they remet._ _

__“Dylan.” The name felt odd, strange even_ _ __foreign on her lips and yet had enough force to bring back decades for memories the island nation wanted to stuff into a lacquer box and hurl into the coast of Dover._ _

__“No, you don’t get to call me that, not after you decided to leave. Not after you pushed all of your responsibility onto Sealand_ _ _ _6_ _ __. Where were darling sister? Do pray tell darling sister mine.” his voice bitter and holding onto years of resentment._ _

__“ Maybe one day. But certainly not now. Germany would kill us if we’re late. Isn’t that right_ _ __Cymru_ _ __?” England knew she was_ _ __playing_ _ __dirty, but how could she not_ _ _ _7._ _ __Turning on her heel, she    headed to the meeting room, wishing that that encounter would be her last._ _

__Something deep in her mind told her that by giving Wales up her life would be thrown back into the_ _ __abyss that followed after she gave up the North America brothers_ _ _ _8._ _

* * *

 

** Too Cool **

She needed the Irelands cool. The sort of cool that only sense when they kissed her. Cool like the fleeting indifference when they left the cool of North's cottage in Belfast. Cool like their Temper when someone insulted her. She loved them all too much to admit that it broke her every time they said " I love you my dear sister" She needs them cool like a spring breeze

 __It was after a particularly awful argument with Allister when Alice came to Connor's cottage bawling her eyes out and her hair a complete mess. When the__ _ _y_ _ __opened the door they didn't expect it to be Alice._ _

__Patrick muttering_ _ __,_ _ __"Hey. It's okay, you can get throug__ _ _h_ _ __this love_ _ __,_ _ __" into her ears, as Connor quietly made her cocoa. Her breathing was ragged and they stayed curled on the couch wrapped in blankets as they desperately wished that they could quietly leave to punch Allister in the face._ _

__In two_ _ __months_ _ __they fell in and out of each other's_ _ __arms_ _ __praying that there was something_ _ __,_ _ __anything they could do to keep away the memories._ _ __It was late into the second night when she was nudged awake by Patrick._ _

__“What are you doing Allister?” She murmured, sleep clear on her voice. It was mistake yet it stung. The twins hair was to light to be mistaken for flaming red but neither wanted to bring up her mistake._ _

__“Shh. Come on we want to show you something.” Patrick grabbed her hand helping her hop off the bed. Guiding her out the back door the yard was filled with the faint glow off fireflies._ _ _ _9_ _

__“How did you do this?” She questioned._ _

__“ We had some help from well, every single one of your_ _ __colonies. Do you know how hard it is to contact every single one of your colonies_ _ _ _10_ _ __?” Connor said dangling off a tree. Alice giggled and in the light of fireflies with both of the Irelands with her it woul be fine just for the few sparing moments they had._ _

__The months passed and as Alice quietly went back to London, they didn't realise how much it broke_ _ __her_ _ __when they said: “We love you, darling sister.”_ _ __  
_ _ __Yet it was it that moment that she needed them like the breeze of a hot summer day._ _

* * *

**Too Cold**

  
They craved England cold. They craved her more fleeting than the twins, with a passion like Wales, that burned hotter than Scotland. She was a form of ice that everyone knew would destroy you worse than flames could ever hope. They craved her love, painful, messy, quick and yet beautiful if you cared to admire. England was like a fleet of ice. They Craved England like a winter storm.  
__  
____When Alice's heart froze no one was surprised. Yet no one noticed that she was slowly slipping back into the pirate that traded her heart to__ _ _angels for luck at sea and gave her soul to the devil so she could finally stop caring.__

 __It was during a mid-summers day when all five of them were finally together that each and every one of them noticed that Alice wasn't the girl that raided ships when she pleased and practiced magic till the sun came up._ _ __Alice’s leg’s were dangling off her old pirate ship that she had brought out just to_ _ __frighten France, then she spoke, fear clearly evident in her voice , “Tell me just what are your thoughts about this. I mean.about us,” Alice’s voice paused as if she was expecting someone anypne to slap her, “You must have some reservations about this.”_ _

__“Love, how could we. Your finally happy. That is enough for I.” Dylan said voice filled with mirth._ _

__“ Dylan is right, darling. If memories serves correct the last time you were finally happy was I believe, was back when mama was alive,” the twins said in perfect harmony ._ _

__“Ali?” she questioned digging her nails into her palms,” What are your thoughts about this?”_ _

__With a light smirk, he responded, “I have no real issues with this, just promise me Albion you won’t add another tally to your 26 wars with France._ _ _ _11_ _ __”_ _

__“No promises.”_ _

__In a split second they noticed s_ _ __he had changed and that the moment she decided to step away they would crave her more then she would ever love Alistair, wanted Dylan or even needed the twins. It was also then that they realised she could make them crave her as much as they craved winter storms._ _

* * *

 

They Loved, Wanted, Needed and Craved, Hot, Warm, Cool and Cold. They were a family with broken souls and an admiration that almost destroyed them. Nevertheless, they will always Love, Want, Need and Crave the extremes they brought.

* * *

 

__Omake:_ _

__“Bloody Nora! Where did you shove my lacquer box_ _ _ _12_ _ __? Alice, don’t you dare try to deny it. There’s only five people in this house and Allister’s to immature to actually succeed in hiding anything, Patrick refuses to even touch it for a random belief that it is cursed and Connor well I’d rather not say.” Dylan shouted from atop the winding oak stairs that seemed to plague Alice’s house_ _ _ _13_ _ __._ _

__

__“How should I of all people know. You probably miss placed it you seething dollop head,” the blonde shouted back from her cabinet_ _ _ _14_ _ __._ _

__

__“Have you checked the attic? Alice shoved a bunch of random things there, swords, amour, random rolls of parchment, quills, ink wells, if it can be dated from before the Victorian times its most likely there,” Connor screeched from beside Alice. With light laughter, Allister rolled his eyes accidentally smacking the other strawberry blond._ _ __  
_ _

__“Patrick, Ali hit me! Duel him for me_ _ _ _15_ _ __. Defend my honour from this uncouth heathen.” Connor once again screeched, earning him an echoing laugh from nearly all inhabitants of the house._ _

__

__They weren't perfect. They barely even came close to acceptable even so they tried to make it work no matter the outcome. After all they had millenniums on earth and if they, the closest thing to an actual family the nations had couldn't find it in them to try and work who said_ _ __families birthed from unions, treaties and even conquest could do any better._ _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Although albeit odd the swap from Britannia to Vannuius (Germania) or the name of a nation to the name of a human is used to show that this is not the first or even last time that the switch of names would occur as well as Alice’s own person thoughts about the nation. By swapping to the name of a nation to the name of a human it evident who she holds in higher regard. Vannuius is also a complete an utter headcanon name for Germanina  
> 2\. The presence of Hong Kong is used to show not only a semiclear time but a reference to Alice’s “coming back” which later on takes a 180 with Alice leaving however with the mention of a new colony/ micro nation.  
> 3\. The use of Albion is used to show that they not only knew each other in the past but a sense of Allister looking down on Alice as he is still “seeing” her as a young child that could barley pass as a nation much less an empire.  
> 4\. The presence of the thirteen colonies is used in the context as a jab to Alice’s ability to take care of a child however the phrase is historically incorrect given that the British Empire obtained Australia in 1788.  
> 5.Alba is used to refute the Albion used by Allister in the sentence above.  
> 6.Sealand a small micro nation approximately 12 kilometres off the coast of Suffolk, England. This is in reference to Hong Kong who symbolised England coming back to her nation. Sealand is used to symbolise her leaving her nation for the second time.  
> 7\. Even though it may not seem as though she is “playing dirty” by the use of any conventional means it is true by her use of Cymru showing her not only abandoning his human name but his nation’s name in english as well.  
> 8.The North America brothers in this context are Canada and the United States of America given that both nations were both colonised by both France and England to some extent.  
> 9\. Geographically speaking this is impossible given that Ireland has no form of glow bugs what so ever however is later found to be the help of her colonies.  
> 10\. This sentence is not only a jab to the British empire being massive but a throw away joke to the fact that Britain not only had Australia, Canada, Hong Kong, Parts of the United States of America and New Zealand as colonies but India, Seychelles, Uganda, Wei Hai, Malaya, Papua New Guiena, Fiji, Ellis Island, St. Kitts and Nevis, Turks and Caicos Island along with many more.  
> 11\. Although incorrect as of 2017 given the unclear time of the section it is extremely possible that England and France had fought another 3 wars to their current 23.  
> 12\. The lacquer box Dylan mentions in the “Omake” or extra is a nod to the section where England states she wants to “stuff her memories into a lacquer box and hurl into the coast of Dover” as it was written to be about Wales.  
> 13.This may seem to be a mention of Alice’s manor seen in the section about Scotland but is instead used to difference the two places.  
> 14.The usage of cabinet is not referring to the cabinets most would have in their homes but its archaic meaning of small private room which is used for to ease into the next few sentences as they mention the old almost “archaic” things in Alice's attic and the later usage of the word duel.  
> 15\. The meaning of duel in the context is used almost sparingly however in the times of which duels were common place they were often used in someone’s defence or to protect their honour. Duels however were not taken lightly and could occasionally end in someone’s death. The usage of it also implies that Connor sees Allister coincidentally hitting him as a act in which his honour is at stake.


End file.
